Little Witch Academia: The Dark WitchKnight
by ImTheJuggernautBITCH
Summary: La multimillonaria huérfana Diana Cavendish ha crecido toda su vida en Gotham, viendo como es que grandes criminales del mundo de la magia se apoderan de esta y aterrorizan a sus ciudadanos. No obstante, ella cree que puede cambiarlo todo, que puede detener esta ola de crímenes. Solo necesita creer en sí misma.
1. 1 Una noche más

Durante la noche oscura que invade a una de las ciudades más grandes de Europa, Gotham, se empiezan a encender las cámaras y luces listas para recibir a una de las más grandes celebridades que representa el lugar. Y no solamente era por ella, el lugar estaba lleno de gente famosa y celebre, reunidas todas para una gran fiesta en honor al séptimo aniversario de la inauguración del Asilo Arkham. Desde que se inauguro ese gran hospital psiquiátrico para encarcelar a todos los grandes villanos de la ciudad el crimen tuvo un descenso significativo hasta casi desaparecer.  
Casi; las calles aun siguen siendo asediadas a muy altas horas de la noche por delincuentes que creían que podrían ocultar sus fechorías macabras en medio de la oscuridad, mas la gran mayoría son detenidos por la fuerza de la policía de Gotham, o al menos eso es lo que dicen los rumores de las calles.

La señorita Cavendish se revisaba una ultima vez en el espejo de su limusina para inspeccionar que tan presentable se vería antes las cámaras que estarían esperándola en la gran pasarela roja de camino a la entrada del gran edificio donde se realizaría la celebración. Carter, su mayordomo de confianza y chófer la observaba a través del espejo retrovisor con una mirada orgullosa.

-Se ve muy linda esta noche, señorita Diana. Estoy seguro de que sera el centro de atención como siempre lo ha sido. —La mencionada miró por la ventana al exterior, observando como es que los reporteros se amontonaban contra el vidrio y comenzaban a tomar fotografías y realizar preguntas, siendo separados de esta por algunos guardias del lugar que intentaban mantener el orden.

Por supuesto que sería el centro de atención, y no solo por su belleza, sino por su herencia. Lo que más destacaba de ella eran los millones y millones que heredó gracias a una tragedia que la azotó cuando era apenas una niña de ocho años. Todos habían leído las noticia acerca de como es que ambas habían sido asaltadas por un ladrón en un callejón tras terminar de ver un espectáculo de Shiny Chariot, una de las brujas más populares y una sensación mundial en ese entonces, al parecer algo salio terriblemente mal.

Nadie sabia con exactitud la historia, y no podían esperar a que una niña de su edad explicase como es que un par de balas terminaron en el estomago de su madre y quien lo había hecho. La muchacha jamás mencionó algo acerca del incidente de esa noche lluviosa. Ahora era una de las jóvenes más deseadas, después de todo no solo era la cabeza más importante de las Industrias Cavendish, también descendía de una de las más prestigiosas familias de brujos de todos los tiempos.

-Gracias Carter. —Le sonrió al hombre que la crió como una hija desde que quedó huérfana y procedió a hacer el ademán de bajar del auto— Una noche más... —Mencionó antes de ser bombardeada por las miles de ráfagas de luz, ella respondía con una sonrisa y mirando en la dirección de las que provenían. Ya estaba acostumbrada a esta sensación de abrumo, no es como si le afectase demasiado, pero frente a las cámaras tenía que verse llena de jubilo y alegre. Usaba un bello vestido azul, tacones que combinaban con este, un collar de diamantes, y guantes blancos como la nieve.

El interior de la estructura era aun más hermosa, todo era iluminado por una cálida luz amarilla, las grandes mesas eran adornadas con cubiertos de platino de la más alta calidad, las columnas parecían estar hechas de oro, los candelabros daban un aire distintivo al lugar, una pequeña banda de música clásica se alojaba en medio del sitio tocando tranquilamente para calmar el ambiente, cientos de famosos intercambiaban conversaciones unos con otros al mismo tiempo que se tomaban fotos para colgarlas en redes sociales.

Un evento digno de la más alta sociedad de Gotham.

-Diana, te ves más hermosa, como siempre. —Dijo un joven de ojos verdes mientras se acercaba a la rubia con una sonrisa amable, usaba un terno azul, camisa blanca y una corbata roja. Diana pudo reconocer al instante al comisionado de la policía de Gotham.

-Andrew, es un gusto volver a verte. —Le respondió con una amable sonrisa— Creí que no vendrías.

-Frank me convenció de venir, dijo que pasaba mucho tiempo en la oficina. Ya sabes como es. —El muchacho al invitó a sentarse en una mesa junto a ellos, para hacer la charla mucho más cómoda.

-Razón no le falta. ¿Como te ha ido en el trabajo? —Con una señal le pidió a uno de los mozos cercanos que le trajera un par de copas de vino. Andrew negó con la cabeza y su sonrisa desapareció, se veía algo decepcionado.

-Podría irnos mejor. La semana pasada hubo un atraco en un banco en Paladine, hirieron a 3 de mis hombres, escaparon con una gran cantidad de dinero, y todos los que abatimos no sobrevivieron a sus heridas de bala. Esta ciudad terminara conmigo, Diana. —Tomó un largo trago hasta casi dejar seco el vaso, por la mirada en sus ojos se veía que no vino a la fiesta para alegrarse, sino para ahogar sus penas.

-Lamentó oír eso. Voy a intentar donarles algo de dinero para mejorar su armamento y nuevas patrullas, sé que preferirías que te entregara a los criminales pero no voy a contratar a caza recompensas. —Esto ultimo lo dijo con gracia, cosa que le sacó una sonrisa al comisionado.

-Siempre has sido generosa con el departamento de policía, no deberías despilfarrar tanto tú dinero, podrías necesitarlo en algún momento. —Ambos sabían bien que Diana no tendría una vida tan larga como para gastarlo todo— Tanta gente importante en un solo lugar, lo hacen sentir a uno menos... —Esbozaba una sonrisa bromista.

-¿Como esta Avery? —Preguntó Diana— Espero que la estés tratando bien.

-Nos ha ido bien, ahora mismo debe estar subiendo algo a su blog en internet. Probablemente llegue tarde a la fiesta, sabes que no es muy puntual. —Le dio una ojeada al reloj que tenía en su muñeca derecha, a diferencia del resto, este no era de oro o tenía piedras preciosas— Me pregunto de que hablara la alcaidesa en esta ocasión, el año pasado no hizo nada más que hablar sobre como es que desmantelamos todos los planes de Cobblepot para tomar el control de la ciudad. Claro, con la ayuda de ese justiciero...

-Oh, hablas de ese tipo. —Diana tomó algo de la copa que tenía, no se veía muy interesada de desviar su conversación hacia ese lado.

-Sí, ese que se disfraza de murciélago y va a patear el trasero a los criminales en las calles. No digo que no ayude pero no es la forma de proceder a terminar con toda esta violencia, no puedes simplemente disfrazarte como un lunático e ir a golpear a otros lunáticos, si sigue de esta forma tarde o temprano terminara muerto. —Ya no se veía tan contento, mencionar al misterioso justiciero hacia que se irritase un poco— Hay quienes lo llaman "caballero nocturno".

-Pues sea quien sea, estoy segura de que lograras atraparlo Andrew, no me gustaría ir por ahí sabiendo que un delincuente que es capaz de terminar con otras decenas de delincuentes ande libre por las calles. —Tras terminar su copa, pudieron escuchar como es que la banda dejaba de tocar y daba paso a la alcaldesa de la ciudad: Ursula Callistis.

Se veía algo nerviosa de estar delante de tantas personas y los cientos de ojos que apuntaban a su dirección. La mujer avanzó hasta con un pequeño papel en sus manos, sonreía tímidamente pero hacía lo posible para no quedar cabizbaja. Era curioso como es que había llegado a ser alcaldesa de la ciudad, al parecer se ganó a sus votantes gracias a las innovaciones que prometió realizar al departamento de la policía, además de su humilde origen.

Aunque habían mitos de corrupción sobre ella. Algunos la acusaban de trabajar con Cobblepot, dándole las armas que conseguía para sus matones, o con el ex candidato a la alcaldía y ahora uno de los criminales más buscados: Dos caras. Otros decían que vieron a miembros de la banda de Falconi entrar a su oficina, quien sabe que hacían ahí. Por más que fuera acusada, nunca habían pruebas suficientes para llevarla a un juicio. ¿De verdad era una política honesta?

Todos aplaudieron a la bella dama que captaba su atención en ese momento. La mujer comenzó con su discurso alzando la voz con el micrófono, intentando no titubear.

-Primero, quiero agradecerles a todos por venir en esta hermosa noche para conmemorar el séptimo aniversario de la inauguración del Asilo Arkham y la reducción masiva del crimen en las calles, gracias de verdad. —Hizo una pequeña pausa en el momento en que todos aplaudieron— En segundo lugar, vengo a anunciar un nuevo proyecto en el cual hemos estado trabajando con el apoyo de la principal administradora del Asilo Arkham, la señorita Daryl Cavendish. —Dicho esto, la mencionada procedió a ponerse de pie y verse recibida por aplausos de los espectadores millonarios.

Diana la conocía bien, era su tía. Desde hacía varios años que había quedado a cargo del Asilo desde que el antiguo dueño sufrió un trágico accidente, había incluso quien decía que ella había tenido algo que ver. Sin embargo, nadie se atrevía a apuntarle el dedo, pues no podían negar que hacia un buen trabajo. Su sobrina conocía otro lado más macabro de ella.  
Cuando su madre falleció, ella hizo todo lo posible para quedarse con el nombre de su Industria y la herencia, sin embargo, gracias a un tecnicismo Diana pudo heredar todo a su nombre. Hasta el día de hoy es probable que Daryl le guardase algún rencor por quitarle lo que le correspondía por derecho según ella.

Después de que los aplausos se detuvieron, Ursula continuó con su anuncio.

-Como sabrán, aunque hemos intentado todo para reducir el crimen en las calles de Gotham, aun hay delincuentes que andan libres, y en el Asilo apenas tenemos espacio para todos los criminales capturados. Es por eso que esta noche venimos a anunciar el nuevo proyecto:  
"Arkham Ci.."

Algo sucedió. De la nada, las ventanas del establecimiento se rompieron violentamente, humo comenzó a invadir el lugar desde una ubicación desconocida, y gritos de pánico se podían escuchar en todo el sitio. Diana sintió como es que era atraída al suelo por un fuerte empujón, Andrew se le había abalanzado encima mientras gritaba a todo pulmón que se tumbaran en el suelo. Sea lo que sea que estaba sucediendo, era peligroso.

-¡Quédate en el suelo! —Le gritó a la rubia mientras sacaba una pistola de su pantalón y se levantaba con el arma desenfundada listo para defenderse. La muchacha vio como es que el joven disparaba un par de veces hacia una ubicación desconocida, respondieron de la misma manera devolviendo el fuego.

Andrew se cubrió detrás de la mesa ya agacho la cabeza, no sabía donde estaban sus refuerzos, tenían todo el lugar asegurado, un asalto como este debería ser controlable, no era posible que hubieran acabado con todas las fuerzas que tenía afuera.

-¡Rodeenlos muchachos! —Gritó una espantosa voz aguda. En ese mismo instante, Diana y Andrew se vieron acorralados por varios sujetos que les apuntaban con los que parecían ser metralletas. Usaban mascarás de payaso y sudaderas, los amenazaban con disparar si es que no obedecían inmediatamente.

-¡Suelta el arma inmediatamente niño bonito! —La voz del maleante era ronca y sonaba en serio. Andrew hacía lo posible para proteger a Diana detrás de él y apuntar hacia todos los delincuentes que podía para evitar que se acercasen más. Por lo que veía, ya tenían a varios rehenes con otros de sus cómplices, podrían ser hasta cuarenta delincuentes que habían arremetido contra el lugar, pudo notar algunos cuerpos en el suelo sin moverse y con heridas de bala, la mayoría de empleados del local.

-¡No se acerquen más! —Gritó el joven amenazando con su arma para disparar, aunque solo era una amenaza vacía, pues no iba a poner en riesgo la integridad física de su amiga de la infancia. No era ni un impulsivo, no iba a jalar el gatillo hasta estar seguro de que ni una de las balas podría herir a Diana.

Una sonora carcajada llamó su atención y detuvo el avance de los matones.

-¡JA! ¿¡En serio piensas que supones alguna amenaza comisionado Andrew!? —Soltó una larga risa tras decir eso y presentarse ante él, separado a tan solo unos pasos. La delgada figura atraía un aire de tensión con ella, vestía un traje púrpura y una camisa anaranjada, llevaba una corbata de color azul verdoso en su cuello y una flor en el bolsillo de su pecho. Su piel blanca, el cabello verde y andrajoso, manchas oscuras en sus ojos, las marcas de serias cortadas en sus mejillas pintadas encima con un tinte rojo y que pasaban sobre sus labios solo empeoraban su aspecto.

Esa maldita sonrisa nunca se borraba del rostro de una de las criminales más buscadas de la ciudad.

-Joker... —Mencionó Andrew al instante en que apunto con su arma a la cabecilla del asalto, esta solo atinó a reírse aun más.

Se acercaba a ellos con toda la confianza del mundo, sin ni un miedo a que el comisionado tirase del gatillo y terminase con su miserable vida. La chica se acercó pegando brincos hasta quedar tan solo a unos centímetros del cañón del arma de Andrew, este no dudaría en disparar si es que ella hacía un solo movimiento amenazante.

-¿Pero porque tan serio comisionado? ¡Se supone que esto es una fiesta! ¡Vamos a divertirnos! ¡JAJA! —Acto seguido, comenzó a dar varios brincos en su lugar y a girar, soltando aún más carcajadas. Intentaba provocarlo— Vamos comisionado, dispare, dispare y acabe con todo esto de una vez. —Ahora presionaba su propia frente hacia el cañón del arma, con los ojos abiertos como platos, y repasando sus labios con la lengua.

Andrew sabía de que si lo hacía no solamente terminaría con la vida del más grande criminal de Gotham, sino que también con la de todos los rehenes. Abrir fuego solo empeoraría las cosas, y no deseaba poner en riesgo a Diana o a las otras personas victimas del miedo. Bajo el arma, no podía hacer nada más que obedecer las ordenes.

-¡Sabia decisión querido amigo! —Junto las palmas de sus manos e hizo una pequeña reverencia, luego procedió a quitarle el arma de las manos con brusquedad, darle una fuerte patada en la pierna y obligarlo a quedarse arrodillado— Ni se te ocurra moverte, estos sujetos quizás no sean los más amables con los policías. Los han molestado bastante en el pasado, ¿sabes? —Volvió a reír apoyando su codo contra el hombro del comisionado— ¡Bien muchachos! ¡Basta de charla! ¡Batsy no tardará en llegar y no queremos que nos de una paliza! ¿Verdad?

Paseaba entre los rehenes, apuntándoles con el arma que le quitó a Andrew y acercándolas a sus rostros.

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡No sean tímidos! Si todo sale bien quizás no terminen con todos los huesos rotos. ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Y lo mejor de todo es que Batsy no estará aquí para...! —Algo la interrumpió.

Una gran niebla densa salio de la nada e inundó el lugar, obstruyendo la visión de los matones. La mujer con la eterna sonrisa oyó los gritos de dolor de algunos de sus hombres que eran brutalmente golpeados por un individuo desconocido, reconocía esa entrada aun si tuviera los ojos cerrados.

Muchos de los matones disparaban al aire con la esperanza de terminar con la amenaza del justiciero nocturno, probablemente era en vano, cada vez se escuchaban menos disparos y más huesos rotos.

Algunos vidrios comenzaron a romperse, eran los matones que Joker tenía en las afueras del edificio y que se suponía resguardarían las entradas, el caballero nocturno no podría haber ingresado sin ser visto. El humo se disipaba poco a poco y los disparos cesaban, los matones revisaban en todas las direcciones en búsqueda de alguna señal del sujeto que los golpeaba, mas no vieron a nadie. Algunos de los asaltantes ahora se encontraban tumbados en el suelo sin moverse, pero vivos.

-¡Oh! ¡Claro que sé que estas aquí Batsy! ¡No puedes esconderte para siempre! ¡Si no te muestras le tendré que volar la cabeza a alguno de estos invitados en esta fiesta! ¡Jajajajaja! —Joker tomó a uno de los rehenes varones por el brazo a la fuerza y le apuntó con una pistola en su sien, esperando a que el nombrado se presentase, el sujeto asustado intentaba zafarse del agarre de la malévola payaso pero era imposible— ¡Te daré cinco segundos para presentarte!

Andrew se escondía debajo de una mesa, logro ocultarse gracias a la bomba de humo que le dio unos segundos de ventaja, pero no tuvo tiempo de traer a Diana consigo, quien literalmente estaba detrás de él hace unos segundos. Esperaba que hubiera escapado del lugar en medio de todo el caos, no se perdonaría si algo malo le llegase a pasar.

-¡Cinco! —La desgraciada apretaba con fuerza el cañón del arma contra la cabeza del rehén, Andrew podría salir y disparar a quemarropa, eso solo pondría en riesgo su integridad física de él y los otros civiles aun atrapados en el edificio. 

-¡Cuatro, tres, dos, uno! —La maldita aceleró el conteo. Andrew se vio tentado a salir, aunque justo en ese momento, escucho como es que algo le impedía a Joker jalar el gatillo, pues se lo habían quitado de las manos violentamente gracias a un impacto de un objeto desconocido. No solamente a él lo habían impactado, algunos de sus matones recibieron golpes de objetos oscuros y negros en sus rostros que los dejo inconscientes.

Y desde una ubicación desconocida desde las alturas se presento una figura de autoridad y de miedo, cayendo violentamente sobre su rodilla izquierda y levantándose con lentitud. Los matones retrocedieron un poco al verlo ahí de nuevo, el héroe de Gotham, su protector nocturno.

La capa festoneada y negra le daba un aspecto lúgubre, la mascara que cubría todo su rostro menos la boca, parte del cabello rubio destacaba por la nuca, y la nariz impedían reconocerla y gracias a dos puntas que tenían forma de orejas de murciélago le daban algo más autoridad a su presencia. Tenía el logo del murciélago estilizado sobre el pecho, un cinturón dorado, los guantes que llevaba poseían tres festones en punta que destacaban mucho y parecían capaces de cortar el viento.

-¡Vamos muchachos, no dejen a nuestra invitada esperando! —Andrew se vio tentado a intervenir, mas al ver a los cinco matones restantes acercándose a la enmascarada dispuestos a acabarla con sus propios puños.

Uno de los delincuentes con una mascara de plástico de payaso intento darle un puñetazo por la espalda, a una velocidad increíble, no solo logró esquivar el ataque inclinándose hacia adelante sino que contraataco con un codazo en el estomago de su contrincante, mientras que este se agarraba la zona afectada con ambas manos e intentaba recuperar el aire, la heroína aprovecho el angulo arqueado de su espalda y asesto un segundo codazo letal en su nuca, estrellando su rostro contra el suelo.

El sonido de los fuertes golpes y se pudo escuchar en todo el lugar, todo sucedió a una velocidad increíble. Tres matones más rodearon a la figura del murciélago erguida, preparándose para atacar. Uno de ellos se adelanto e intento pegarle en el rostro, ella hizo a un lado su cuerpo y tomó con fuerza el brazo del matón y sin que este pudiera detener su recorrido gracias al impulso que tomó lo lanzó contra los otros dos, derribandolos.

La contienda no había terminado. El hombre que fue golpeado en la nuca se había vuelto a levantar y amarró con sus brazos a la desconocida por la espalda, ella ni siquiera intentó resistirse, pues rápidamente reaccionó con codazos veloces en el torno del hombre, probablemente le habría dado una decena antes de que le soltase.  
Se dio la vuelta y continuó dándole un par de puñetazos en el rostro, tan fuertes que el sujeto no era capaz de reaccionar siquiera al dolor. La figura oscura lo dejo semiaturdido y tambaleándose cuando se dio cuenta que otro sujeto se acercaba por detrás con una navaja intentando darle una tajada en la espalda. Ella lo recibió con un fuerte golpe en la zona derecha del torso, prosiguió realizando la misma acción con la zona izquierda y repitió el proceso varias veces a gran velocidad. Para finiquitar a ambos ladrones aturdidos realizo un golpe final, dio un salto dando un giro completo horizontal asestando una patada con todo el impulso de la rotación en la cabeza de uno de ellos, el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo levantó del suelo y cayó sobre una mesa, rompiéndola. Dejó de retorcerse del dolor en cuestión de segundos y quedó inconsciente.

Al otro le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el mentón que lo elevó en el aire, inclusive antes de caer ella lo tomó del talón y lo trajo fuertemente contra el suelo. Había acabado con cinco criminales en menos de un segundo.

-Se acabo Joker, rindete de una vez. —Aunque su voz fuera femenina, se oía de ultratumba, lo que daba aun más miedo. Avanzaba hacia él con paso acelerado, Andrew se mantenía al margen sin intervenir, al menos no aun.

-¡Pero sí la fiesta ha empezado Batsy! ¿Te importaría bailar esta pieza conmigo? —Dicho esto, algo irrumpió en el lugar causando un gran estruendo y derribando gran parte del techo, derribando varios escombros y rocas. Un gran pedazo del techo estuvo a punto de aplastar al comisionado Andrew, lo cual fue rápidamente evitado gracias a que se hizo a un lado por un empujón de la mujer disfrazada.

Un helicóptero lanzo una escalera desde el cielo, dispuestos a llevarse a su líder criminal. El payaso se aferró a esta y espero a que se la llevaran, burlándose del murciélago.

-¡Nos veremos de nuevo Batsy! ¡Cuando no estés tan amargada! ¡JAJAJAJA! —El payaso arrojo una carta hacia ella con una velocidad increíble, la enmascarada la atrapó justo antes que le cortara el rostro y pudo verla por un instante: Era una carta especial de colección de Shiny Chariot, tenía a la famosa hechicera en ella. La tuvo que arrojar lejos antes de que hiciese una pequeña explosión.

Andrew aun estaba en el suelo, viéndolo todo con incredulidad. Tenía que hacer algo, no iba a permitir que el criminal escapase para terminar acabando más personas. Levantó su arma y comenzó a disparar, intentando derribar a la delincuente. Sin embargo, se vio obligado a detenerse cuando el guante del murciélago se poso sobre su arma de fuego.

-Detente. Yo me encargare de esto. —A Andrew no le agradó mucho su actitud autoritaria, como él lo veía, ella también era un criminal.

-Tal vez deba arrestarte a ti. —Apuntó su arma hacia la rubia ahora, sin embargo, esta ni siquiera se digno a quitársela, sino que comenzó a acercarse hacia el gran hoyo que hizo el helicóptero en el techo antes de alejarse— ¡Detente o disparo maldición!

-No tienes balas. —Dicho esto, la mujer misteriosa abrió su puño y dejo caer el cargador del arma. Luego, tomó un aparto de su cinturón que Andrew no pudo ver con claridad y lo apuntó hacia el techo, de este salio disparado un gancho que se engancho donde apuntó y la elevó hacia ahí con un gran impulso.

Andrew no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, rápidamente salio del edificio y llamó a una patrulla cercana, dejando que algunos de sus hombres se quedaran en la escena del crimen y atendiendo a los heridos.

Una persecución había comenzado.


	2. 2 Inolvidable

Nunca se había emocionado tanto antes, probablemente este podría haber sido el mejor día de su vida, uno que recordaría por siempre. Y no se equivocaba.  
Hacia unos meses ya que le habían regalado las entradas para el Show de magia de Shiny Chariot, un espectáculo que estaba en gira mundial y era muy popular en ese entonces, era la cosa que más deseaba en el mundo.

Había visto sus shows por televisión, exponiendo la magia como algo espectacular y maravilloso, alegrando el corazón de todos los espectadores que la veían. Aunque su familia no le veía la gran cosa a esta, puesto a que todos eran brujas y magos poderosos e influyentes en el mundo mágico, en Shiny Chariot había algo distinto y único: Ella quería compartir todo ese jubilo y alegría con todo el mundo.

Algún día, no muy lejano, sería como ella, estaba segura.

Todo el mundo tomaba su respectivos asientos, se podían oír risillas de niños emocionados listos para disfrutar del Show, algunas personas tomaban fotos al inmenso escenario, la hermosa noche los alumbraba con sus millones y millones de estrellas, y su corazón latente de emoción no podía esperar a ver a su idola.

Y sin más preámbulo, el espectáculo comenzó.

Una densa niebla comenzó a invadir el escenario, los reflectores apuntaron al centro de este, algunos fuegos artificiales iluminaron aun más el cielo. Todos aplaudieron extasiados al ver como poco a poco la figura que les daba tanta alegría aparecía de entre el humo, hasta que este se desvaneció por completo.

Ahí estaba ella, la pelirroja más querida de Europa, extendiendo sus brazos, con el fabuloso Shiny Rod en su mano derecha, siendo recibida por la ovación de todos los presentes. La pequeña niña no podía creer que estuviera ahí, presente ante sus propios ojos. Ni siquiera aplaudió, solamente se limitó a soportar las ganas de gritar de la emoción, solo quería verla dar su gran espectáculo de magia.

-¡Sean todos bienvenidos! —Anunció con euforia la bruja, acto seguido, agitó su vara brillante y la apuntó en dirección del publico. Poco a poco un resplandor comenzó a salir de esta, tomando una extraña forma hasta parecerse una especie de silueta brillosa de un halcón, alzando el vuelo por sobre todos el publico y dejando caer sobre ellos una especie de polvo brilloso.

El publico aplaudió fascinado, admirando la maravilla de la magia. Mas el espectáculo recién empezaba, y la noche aun era joven. La muchacha de cabello rojo transformó su vara mágica en una especie de escoba a la cual se montó encima de pie, surfeando en el aire alrededor de los espectadores, maravillandolos una vez más con este increíble espectáculo, haciendo saltar sus corazón de alegría y emoción.

La niña intentó alzar sus brazos para intentar llamar la atención de Chariot y conseguir un saludo de esta, mas parecía imposible de conseguir. La mujer a su lado, su madre, se dio cuenta de esto y no pudo evitar sonreír, le alegraba ver a su hija tan emocionada.

El show continuaba, Chariot ahora ascendió al cielo hasta un punto tan lejano que se perdió de vista, y de repente, una explosión nació de la nada en la dirección en que se había ido, creando una especie de ilusión de agua cayendo sobre todas las personas, mas no ahogándolas.

Era como estar encerrado en una burbuja, y aunque en un principio la niña se espantó, al darse cuenta de que no había peligro comenzó a ver su alrededor un montón de criaturas fantásticas y resplandecientes, probablemente otras ilusiones pero no dejaba de ser asombroso. Era como ingresar a otro mundo, arriba de todos los espectadores se encontraba nadando una Ballena enorme, hermosa, y resplandeciente.

De vez en cuando, la pelirroja sacaba un arco de la nada y apuntaba al cielo dejando escapar varias flechas de luz que explotaban en el cielo dejando en su lugar fuegos artificiales de diversos colores.

Estuvieron dentro de esa burbuja antes de que desapareciera y el agua fuera absorbida por el asfalto. La muchedumbre aplaudió eufórica mientras que Chariot volvía a aterrizar en el escenario.

Iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

Fumar el cigarrillo en la habitación privada le daba un sentimiento de relajación suprema. No solo por el hecho de estar admirando desde la ventana una de las más grandes vistas de Gotham, sino porque el veneno que el cigarro desprendía lo hacía mucho más relajante. Le encantaba.

Desde muy pequeña había sentido esta gran fascinación por los venenos, no le afectaban como a otras personas, se hacia cada vez más inmune a estos con el paso de los años. Quizás influenciaba a que su familia tenía como tradición acabar con sus enemigos de esta forma, con un veneno letal.

Por años intentó dejar el apellido de su familia, el más alto rango de la mafia de la ciudad, como algo destacable, algo admirable y maravilloso ante los ojos de todos. Mas siempre se había visto opacado por el apellido Cavendish. Toda su familia no solamente tenían un origen de brujas nobles, sino que tenían fama de caritativas. Tanto dinero despilfarrado en gente pobre, no lo soportaba.

Alguien tocó la puerta antes de ingresar. La chica le dio una ultima probada al cigarrillo antes de dejar que pasase y girara su silla para tener una mejor vista de quien le hacia una visita. Era un hombre con pinta callejera, vistiendo harapos sucios y con un extraño maquillaje en la cara similar a la de un cráneo humano, se veía algo nervioso.

-Eh... Jefa... —Tenía algo entre sus manos, una carta— Llegó esto departe de Dos Caras...

La muchacha de piel pálida y cabello violeta no se veía muy contenta de verse interrumpida por algo tan simple como un mensaje, tomó el bastón que tenía al lado y forcejeando intentó caminar hacia el matón. Cojeaba, no recordaba desde cuando, solo que ese era motivo de muchas burlas que recibía por años. No le afectaban las ofensas, ni uno de los que alguna vez lo insultaron podría usar el terno elegante que usaba en ese mismo instante.

Tomó la carta con brutalidad y se colocó el monóculo del bolsillo de su pecho para poder leerlo.

-Esa inútil de Dos Caras... ¿No puede esperar a molestarme otro día? —Refunfuñaba entre dientes, la carta no tenía muchas cosas interesantes, solamente amenazas de muerte, algunos tratos que podrían acordar mutuamente, entre otras cosas—Ni siquiera se quien de esas dos estúpidas la escribió. ¡Bah! —La arrojó lejos por encima de su cabeza y le dirigió la palabra a su subordinado de poca monta, preferiría poder tener de matones a verdaderas personas que si supieran actuar ante un jefe como él— Esa idiota solo quiere fastidiar. Más bien, ahora que estas aquí, háblame del dinero que ofrecen por el inventario de armas que aun tenemos.

-Oh, sí, eso. Falcone ha ofrecido 15 de los grandes por todo el material, los demás creemos que es una oferta razonable...

-¿Y Black Mask? —Volvió a encender el cigarrillo y a fumarlo, caminando hacia la gran ventana que daba al exterior, escuchando atentamente lo que decía el otro individuo.

-Sigue ofreciendo 10 millones y acceso a BlackGate... La oferta de los otros postores es mucho más pequeña.

-Bien, dile a Falcone que nos entregue el dinero. Nosotros le entregaremos las armas después. —La ciudad era una tumba de noche, podría percibirse cualquier mínimo sonido que uno produciera por las calles, y las luces de un auto se podrían hasta notar a kilómetros de distancia. Pensaba acerca del evento de la ciudad, la celebración de la inauguración del Asilo Arkham, todos esos ricos reunidos sin invitarla, orgullosos por haber nacido en cunas de oro— Estúpidos riquillos que desperdician su dinero en tonterías, todos acabaran muertos tarde o temprano. ¡Podría tener el control total de la ciudad de no ser por el murciélago entrometido! —En medio de sus quejas y gritos, pudo notar algo extraño en los edificios delante de él. Una figura muy familiar trepando por los tejados e impulsándose con un gancho que salia de su mano disparado contra las cornisas. Era imposible no reconocer esa lúgubre figura.

-¿Jefa? ¿Sucede algo? —Se había quedado callada por largo tiempo y quitado el cigarrillo de la boca. Al oír la voz del hombre en el lugar volvió en sí. Sin embargo, su actitud había cambiado, ahora se veía algo más tranquila.

-Sí. Ahora vete y reúne a los muchachos... Vamos a ir de cacería... —Sonrió, acababa de decidir intentar acabar con aquel que tantos problemas le habían dado.

-¿A estas horas de la noche?—Bueno, ese sujeto arruino su momento.

-¡Claro que no idiota! —Se acercó hacia él y a punta de golpes de su bastón lo obligó a salir del lugar— ¿¡Que nunca oíste de la jerga mafiosa!? ¡Vamos! ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Es como tratar con niños! —Odiaba a ese murciélago, juraba que ese día sí lo acabaría.

* * *

Movilizarse por los tejados de la ciudad haciendo el uso de la batigarra y esquivando algunas balas de la criminal que escapaba en helicóptero no era tarea fácil, pero era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Su oponente huía en el vehículo aéreo, y aunque podría haberse alejado ya hace mucho tiempo, pareciese que quería que ella la atrapase, o quizás solamente jugaba.

Cual fuera su motivo, tenía una oportunidad para capturarla de nuevo.

Usualmente usaba su batigarra para engancharse a las cornisas de los tejados y sus bordes, sin embargo, había una oportunidad de aprovechar el impulso dado por la batigarra y pasarse de largo el aterrizaje dejando que la fuerza se la llevará por delante y planear por el cielo gracias a su capa con gran resistencia.

Sería algo muy difícil poder esquivar las balas del Joker en medio del vuelo, pero si lograba desviar sus disparos, podría tener una posibilidad de llegar al helicóptero en movimiento. Tenía una oportunidad para lograrlo. En medio del aire, arrojó su batarang en dirección al arma de la psicótica en el preciso momento en que ejecutaba su vuelo con impulso.

Todo salio tal y como lo pensó. El batarang hizo que ella soltará su arma y esta cayera del helicóptero, dejándola desarmada. Aunque esta supiera lo que iba a pasar con ese proyectil humano del murciélago acercándose a toda velocidad, no iba a borrar esa sonrisa por nada.

Le heroína ingresó al helicóptero estrellando un increíble derechazo en toda la cara de la payasa, el matón que se encontraba ahí también trató de golpear con la parte trasera de su arma a la rubia, mas esta rápidamente reacciono quitandole el arma de las manos, golpeándole un par de veces en el rostro, y arrojándolo del helicóptero sobre un tejado donde estaría a salvo hasta que la policía llegase. O volvería por él más tarde.

Tomó al Joker por el cuello de su camisa y acercó su rostro contra el suyo, habló en tono amenazante para intentar intimidarla.

-¿Que es lo que pasa Batsy? ¿No saludas a una vieja amiga con un besito? ¡Jajajajajajaja! —No iba a hablar, así que amenazó con arrojarla del helicóptero llevándola hacia la puerta, dispuesta a soltarla.

-Dime que estas tramando. —No titubeaba, no mostraba ni una muestra de misericordia contra ella.

-Oh, vamos Bats, tú y yo sabemos que no eres capaz de deshacerte de mí. ¡JAJA! —Aunque sabía que era cierto, había otra forma de hacerla hablar. Levantó su brazo y cerró su puño en señal de querer darle un puñetazo fulminante en todo el rostro.

-Ultima oportunidad. —Sabia que ocultaba algo, quería llamar su atención, por eso atacó en la celebración de la inauguración de Arkham. Sea lo que sea que tramase, no podía ser bueno.

-Déjame pensarlo... —Sin que la heroína pudiese reaccionar a tiempo, la muchacha de piel blanca sacó una pistola de su bolsillo, apuntó hacia el piloto del helicóptero sin dudar y jaló el gatillo— Creo que no. ¡JAJAJA!

El helicóptero comenzó a dar giros descontrolados y a caer del cielo, podría estrellarse en cualquier momento. Ella no tenía más opción, saltó del vehículo sin pensarlo tanto junto a la criminal y ambas cayeron fuertemente en un tejado, la peliverde no dejaba de reírse. A los pocos segundos de saltar pudo escuchar como es que una explosión invadía toda la manzana, claro indicio de que el helicóptero se había estrellado con rudeza.

La delincuente rápidamente fue atrapada sujetada del cuello de su camisa por la rubia, la amenazaba acercándose al borde del edificio con la intención de dejarla caer de nuevo.

-¡Habla! No me obligues a enojarme.—La risa no se detenía, era obvio que no conseguiría que hablase si no le daba lo que quería. La conocía bien, por años había aterrorizado a la ciudad con sus enfermizos juegos que cobraban vidas de cientos de personas inocentes. Si iba a detenerla necesitaba fingir estar desesperada por respuestas: Tenía que darle un buen espectáculo.

La arrojó del edificio. Joker podía sentir el aire golpeando su rostro, casi podía sentir como es que su cara se reventaba contra el asfalto, de no ser porque un fuerte agarre en sus pies evito que esto suceda. Quedo colgada por una pequeña cuerda que amarraba ambos tobillos.

Pequeñas risillas escapaban de su boca al ver a la oscura caer de pie delante de ella sin hacerse daño alguno, la tomó por el cabello con violencia.

-¿Porque atacar en la celebración? ¿Que intentabas ganar con eso? —Apretaba ambos puños, conteniéndose por no reventarla a golpes, esa risa insoportable seguía por momentos.

-¡Pensé que sería una buena broma! ¡Jajajajaja! —No creía ni una palabra de lo que decía. Aunque de por sí ella ya estuviera mal de la cabeza, todos sus crímenes tenían un motivo y no eran ocasionados al azar. Ya había levantado su puño dispuesta a golpearla en el rostro y recurrir a más violencia para hacerla hablar.

Hasta que escuchó un auto frenar abrupta-mente y varias puertas abrirse. Al voltear notó como es que una limusina negra se había estacionado en la única salida del callejón, y varios matones con armas se habían bajado de esta. Ella ya sabía de quien se trataba antes de que el responsable bajara del vehículo. La figura delgada de una chica de piel pálida y cabello rosado, con un monóculo en un ojo, y cojeando mientras se apoyaba en un paraguas.

La reconoció, se trataba nada más ni nada menos que Sucy Cobblepot, una de las cabecillas de la Mafia de la ciudad, conocida también con un alias que poco le agradaba: Pingüino. Sabía que había escapado de Arkham hace mucho tiempo, no consiguió capturarla desde entonces, estaba muy bien escondida. La recién llegada parecía feliz de volver a ver a la bruja, su tétrica sonrisa era respaldo de ello.

-Parece que tu suerte termino estúpido murciélago. —Tenía un cigarrillo encendido en su boca el cual se lo tuvo que retirar un momento para hablar con claridad— ¡De verdad desearía pegarte un tiro en toda tu maldita cara! Pero momentos como este son para disfrutar, y voy a dejar que los muchachos se diviertan un rato partiéndote los huesos. ¡Matenla a golpes chicos! —Dicho esto cuatro de los matones se acercaron a ella, dos se quedaron atrás al lado de la joven pálida con lo que parecía ser ametralladoras dispuestos a disparar cuando su jefa diese la orden.

Analizó rápidamente la situación: Siete tipos, tres armados y cuatro desarmados pero potencialmente peligrosos. Tenía que deshacerse de las armas lo más rápido que pudiese. También sospechaba de algo, esto no podía ser ninguna coincidencia, Joker planeó esto. La interrogaría de nuevo después, era el momento de pasar a la acción.

Primero se acercó corriendo un varón con una barra de metal en la mano, levantándola para golpear con fuerza. Rápidamente Diana lo pateo en el estomago fuertemente, haciendo que retrocediera y se encorvara producto del dolor, cosa a la que podría sacar provecho.

Los demás matones se acercaban corriendo también, no perdió oportunidad para deshacerse de ellos. Aceleró su paso contra el matón encorvado y apoyando su espalda sobre la de él paso por encima recibiendo a otro con un puñetazo certero y brutal en el rostro. La fuerza del puño sumado a la velocidad con la que venía el asaltante ocasiono que tras el impacto el hombre quedara elevado un instante en el aire, y antes de caer recibió un codazo con fuerza en el pecho para derribarlo definitivamente.

-¿No se ve genial cuando pelea? ¡Jaja! ¡Vamos Batsy! ¡Dales duro!—Joker admiraba toda la coordinación de la pelea, aunque estuviese de cabeza, era un hermoso show digno de ver.

El combate aun no terminaba, otro matón intentó golpearla en el rostro, la heroína esquivo el ataque moviendo la cabeza y sujetándolo del brazo atacante lo hizo pasar por encima de ella, y aunque aterrizó rodando sin daño alguno, sirvió para alejarlo un momento, esto le dio oportunidad para terminar con la otra amenaza a sus espaldas con un codazo en la nariz sin siquiera voltear.

Cuando el otro matón quiso volver a atacar con una patada en el estomago, ella lo intercepto capturando su pie, y de inmediato aun con el agarre atacó su rodilla con un pisotón, rompiendosela y dejando que se retorciese de dolor en el suelo. El único que quedaba apenas y se había recuperado de la patada del estomago cuando se percató de que el furioso murciélago venía contra el usando un varios golpes en el torso y estomago, los golpes secos y duros eran muy rápidos, apenas y podía sentir el dolor. Para rematarlo de una vez, lo tomó de la nuca y arrojó con fuerza contra la pared de espaldas, dejándolo caer inconsciente.

Ahora solo quedaban tres.

-¡Inútiles! ¡Buenos para nada! ¡Vamos que están esperando! —Los dos hombres al lado de Cobblepot se habían quedado paralizados ante tal escena, aun apuntando al murciélago. La figura intimidante se acercaba a ellos sin temblar, segura de sí misma— ¡Un paso más y vuelenle los sesos! —Eso no la detuvo, continuó caminando haciendo caso omiso a la amenaza, ni uno de los dos matones restantes se atrevió a disparar. De hecho, uno de ellos se asustó tanto que termino huyendo en medio de los regaños de su jefa reclamándole que regresara.

El miedo invadía el corazón del ultimo matón. Seguía apuntando pero sin atreverse a disparar, el murciélago no era alguien normal.

-¡DISPARA MALDITA SEA! —El grito de su jefa lo asustó y ocasionó que apretase el gatillo. La bala salio disparada del cañón pero sin éxito al dar a su blanco. Cavendish solamente arqueo su espalda un poco hacia un lado para evitar el impacto, su reacción era sobrehumana. Esto fue todo para él, no quiso enfrentarse más a la heroína y también huyó del lugar.

La mafiosa al darse cuenta de que estaba sola apuntó con la punta de su paraguas al murciélago, dispuesta a matarla si se acercaba. No le temía.

-¡A diferencia de estos idiotas inservibles, yo no te tengo miedo! ¡Un paso más y morirás! —Esto sí la hizo detenerse, conocía lo que escondía ese paraguas, ella misma lo había fabricado y casi siempre lo usaba para sus fechorías. Usualmente del dosel del paraguas salían disparadas balas de alto calibre capaz de atravesar paredes y estructuras solidas, aunque también podría transformarse en una serie de cuatro cuchillos giratorios los cuales se podrían usar como arma o una hélice.

-Vamos Pingüino, Batsy no moriría con uno de tus viejos artefactos obsoletos. —Se burló Joker desde la posición en que estaba.

-Cierra la boca payaso, después de que acabe con ella iré por ti y borrare esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara. —Estaba a punto de accionar el botón en su paraguas para que accionara el mecanismo que disparaba una bala capaz de atravesarle el pecho— ¡Hasta nunca idiota!

Falló. Apenas y accionó el mecanismo cuando la rubia logró tomar la punta del paraguas con una velocidad increíble y apuntar hacia arriba, dejando que la bala saliera disparada sin hacer daño a nadie. Le dio un cabezazo tan fuerte que la hizo retroceder, sin soltar el paraguas, contra el auto en el cual había llegado. El murciélago se acercaba a ella a pasos cortos, no parecía tener ni una prisa con terminar rápido, o quizás todo ya había acabado.

Ese murciélago era demasiado rápido para ella, pero aun tenía un as bajo la manga. La heroína la tomó por el cuello de su camisa blanca, a lo que la mafiosa solo supo responder de una sola manera.

-¡Atrás! —Dejó escapar el humo morado del cigarro dentro de su boca en el rostro de la enmascarada, haciendo que retrocediera mientras tosía. Era como una especie de ácido para sus pulmones que la obligaba a toser descontroladamente, casi sentía que se desvanecía mas pudo controlarse.

Pingüino logró escapar de su agarre y meterse en el auto que la trajo, encendiéndolo para huir de ahí.

Cuando el murciélago volvió en sí, se percató de que había logrado escapar, aún podía escuchar el motor de auto a poca distancia de ahí. Tenía tiempo para atraparla si lograba darse prisa. Sin embargo, esto implicaba dejar a Joker a la merced de las autoridades de Gotham, y aunque confiaba en el criterio del comisionado Andrew, temía por la seguridad de los demás. Todo esto podría ser parte del plan de Joker, pero no podía dejar escapar a Cobblepot.

Se acercó hacia la muchacha colgada de los pies y empezó a rebuscar entre su camisa.

-¿Que sucede murcielaguito? ¿Quieres llevarte algo de recuerdo? —Comenzó a quitarle todas las cartas que contenía ahí en compartimentos secretos, dejándolas regadas por el suelo— ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Cuidado con eso! ¡Son de colección!

-Volveré por ti. —Sentenció la figura oscura antes de sacar un aparato extraño de su cinturón, apuntarlo hacia los tejados, y dejar que un gancho con una cuerda se enganchara contra alguna cornisa. Dejo que el mecanismo la elevara y desapareció, en búsqueda de aquella que había escapado.

Conducir por la carretera llena de autos a gran velocidad e intentando perder al murciélago que la intentaba atrapar no era un trabajo nada fácil. Se estrellaba accidentalmente con algunos de ellos y dejaba un rastro de destrucción muy notable. De vez en cuando observaba por el espejo retrovisor temiendo porque estuviese a punto de ser atrapada, no se equivocaba en ser cuidadosa, el murciélago era visible columpiándose por los tejados en su búsqueda.

Intentaba tomar curvas peligrosas, pasar por pequeños túneles, sortear autos en dirección contraria pero nada parecía detener al murciélago. Escuchó un fuerte golpe sonar en el techo del auto, seguido de un segundo golpe revelando un puño rompiendo parte de la estructura superior y casi golpeándola en la cabeza.

En medio de su desesperación, giro bruscamente y se dirigió en dirección hacia la entrada general del Hospital Thomas Elliot a toda velocidad. La enmascarada saltó del auto a tiempo antes de que este se estrellara con brutalidad, no se detuvo ahí, dejó un gran hoyo en la entrada y siguió su camino.

La protectora nocturna oyó varios gritos desesperados por la increíble sorpresa que se acababan de llevar varios pacientes al ver que un auto acababa de ingresar representando un gran peligro para todos, rezaba porque no hubiese causado más que daños estructurales. Ingresó al hospital a toda velocidad, viendo el camino despejado que dejó Pinguino antes de que su auto se estrellase contra una de las paredes, no parecía ver más que personas aterradas.

Tenía que atraparla antes de que le hiciese daño a alguien más. Maltrecha, la fugitiva bajo tambaleante del vehículo estropeado, llevando aun su paraguas. Cuando vio a su rival venir directamente hacia ella a paso veloz instintivamente levantó el paraguas y apuntó hacia ella nuevamente para dejar escapar un disparo, el cual fue interrumpido por un batarang que cayó directo en el cañón del mecanismo, haciendo que estallara.

La pequeña explosión fue suficiente para estropear el artefacto y dañar la mano de Cobblepot, no iba a caer tan fácil. Su mano derecha, llena de joyas preciosas y anillos, estaba lista para recibir el rostro de la muchacha enmascarada. Intentó golpearla en la cabeza, a lo que rápidamente la heroína respondió atrapando el puñetazo con facilidad con la palma de su mano y apretando con fuerza. Gracias al dolor producido Sucy se vio obligada a arrodillarse sin poder escapar del agarre por mucho que lo intentara.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! —Suplicaba para que la soltase de una vez, no podía soportar más.

La enmascarada la tomó por la nuca y la arrojó contra una de las paredes, al lado de la entrada a un elevador; seguidamente tocó uno de los botones para abrir las puertas del ascensor y obligarla a ingresar. La chica de cabello violeta intentó alejarse lo más posible de la aterradora figura en esa pequeñísima estructura, aun con su mano lastimada.

-¡No voy a decir nada! ¡Aléjate! —Estaba acurrucada contra una de las esquinas, no pensaba ya ni en luchar contra ella, solo quería que la entregara a las autoridades de una condenada vez.

-No espero que lo hagas. —A continuación, la chica de pie pulso el botón para que la única entrada y salida se terminara de cerrar.

* * *

-Primer día, ¿verdad? —Preguntó la calmada muchacha colgada de cabeza al oficial que recogía todas las cartas de Shiny Chariot que dejó regadas en el suelo. El joven oficial ni siquiera la miró. La payasa psicótica analizaba la situación, podía ver al comisionado charlando con otro par de su cuerpo de policías en la entrada del callejón, de vez en cuando la veía de reojo para vigilar que no escapara.

-¿Que hay de los rehenes que se llevaron? —Preguntó Andrew a uno de los oficiales.

-Cuatro están desaparecidos. El mayordomo de la señorita Cavendish llamó para informar de que ella estaba bien.

-Gracias Dick. —Tras hablar con sus compañeros, y ser informado de que ya habían ubicado a Pinguino, se acercó hasta la criminal aun colgada desde los pies. Podía ver el panorama, algo andaba mal con ella, fuera de lo común. ¿Por que capturar rehenes si ella no iba a participar de su rescate? Usualmente disfrutaba estar en primera fila para sus fechorías, esto era distinto.

-¡Oh Andrew! Conversaba aquí con mi amigo acerca de como es que voy a matarlo cuando salga de prisión una vez más.

-Eso se termino, Joker. —El novato se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, no tenía miedo alguno a la criminal— Algún día te meterán una bala en la cabeza y te enterraran con ese ridículo traje que tienes, desgraciada.

Andrew intentó advertirle al policía que no se arriesgara tanto, este no le prestaba atención pues miraba desafiante al Joker separados solamente a unos centímetros de distancia. Ella no parecía verse sorprendida por la valentía del oficial.

-Oh, este no es mi traje de gala... —Andrew se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que pasaba— Pero cumple su funcionalidad.

Un liquido salio de la flor que llevaba en su pecho, cayendo directamente en el ojo izquierdo del novato, hiriéndolo de gravedad e inutilizandolo el tiempo suficiente para que le quitara el arma de su cintura y lo sujetara del cuello apuntándole a la sien. Andrew reaccionó rápidamente y sacó su arma, no quiso disparar porque sabía que perdería la vida de uno de sus hombres.

-¡Suéltalo maldita sea! —Otros oficiales se acercaron a la escena con armas en sus manos dispuestos a disparar al criminal que tenía un rehén. Ella no se veía intimidada, es más, parecía que hasta los incitaba a disparar.

-No, no, no. Así no es como jugamos. ¡Jajajajaja! —Andrew también sabía que no podía matarla, no solo por el hecho de que ese castigo seria demasiado sencillo para ella, sino porque era la única pista que tenían para encontrar a los otros rehenes desaparecidos.

-No la escuchen. No caigan en su juego estúpido. —Joker no actuaba sin pensar, tenía un as bajo la manga.

-Atención a mi demandas: Quiero que prometan que no me dispararan. —La sonrisa macabra era una clara señal de que hablaba en serio. Apretaba cada vez más el cañón contra la sien del asustado policía herido. Podría jalar el gatillo en cualquier momento, necesitaban distraerla si es que querían salvarle la vida al pobre desgraciado.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! ¡Suéltalo y no te dispararemos! —Otro oficial parecía desesperado por rescatarlo, esto no era algo bueno.

-¿Ves porque me agradan estos muchachos, Andrew? —Jaló el gatillo, el cuerpo del policía sin vida cayó en el suelo, y el silencio sepulcral invadió el callejón— Son muy ingenuos.


End file.
